The present invention relates to a rear view mirror assembly of a vehicle, and more particularly to improvements in a temporary engagement device for installing a unit of the rear view mirror assembly on a body member of a vehicle.
The following U.S. patent applications are contemporaneous with this application and disclose rear view mirror assemblies:
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 756,950, filed July 19, 1985; PA1 U.S. patent application Ser. No. 756,952, filed July 19, 1985; and PA1 U.S. patent application Ser. No. 756,827, filed July 19, 1985. The disclosure of each of the above-identified applications is herein incorporated by reference.
An adjustable device disposed between a base member and a support arm of a rear view mirror is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Showa 58-24595. In this Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Showa 58-24595, the rear view mirror includes a support arm, a spring and a base member. The base member is cemented on an interior of a windshield, and includes a bar and a mounting portion. The spring includes a hooked end and a rear edge, and the hooked end being mounted on the bar of the base member. The rear edge of the spring is disposed on the mounting portion, and the support arm is fixed on the spring by a bolt.
Further, the base member includes a slanted surface on a bottom surface thereof and the support arm includes an incline on an end thereof. As shown in FIG. 12 of Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Showa 58-24595, when a force "Pc" is applied to the rear view mirror, the support arm is moved downwardly by a component force "P.sub.2 " of the force "P.sub.c " and breaks away, because the incline of the support arm and the slanted surface of the base member prevent the support arm from resisting the force "Pc".
Furthermore, this rear view mirror assembly includes a spherical ball portion disposed on an opposite end of the support arm, the ball portion being received within a socket portion of the rear view mirror.
Therefore, this rear view mirror can be adjusted to its angle through the spherical ball portion and the socket portion of the rear view mirror. However, the range of the adjustment of this rear view mirror is rather small, because this rear view mirror includes only one adjustment device. In addition, it is necessary for a worker to insert the nut of the spring into the hole of the support arm and then fix the support arm on the spring by the bolt so that installation is cumbersome and time consuming.
Another adjustment device disposed between a windshield header and a support arm of a rear view mirror is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,375.
In this U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,375, the rear view mirror assembly includes a first adjustment device and a second adjustment device. The first adjustment device includes a clamping plate and a spherical ball on one end of the support arm. The second adjustment device includes a stud adjustably mounted on an opposite end of the support arm. The rear view mirror is mounted on the stud. Thus, this rear view mirror assembly can be adjusted to a wide range of angular positions by the first adjustment device and the second adjustment device.
Further, the ball on the support arm has a V-shaped notch so that the support arm can break away from the clamping plate when an excessive force is applied to the rear view mirror by rotating the support arm about the spherical ball. However, during assembly, it is necessary for a worker to pay attention to the desired distance between a mounting bracket for the entire assembly and the clamping plate, because the support arm cannot break away when a less than desired distance is defined between the mounting bracket and the clamping plate. It is further noted that the support arm cannot mount on the windshield header when a greater than desired distance is defined between a mounting bracket and the clamping plate. Thus, the device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,375 is relatively difficult to assemble.
A rear view mirror having an adjustment device which is disposed between a body member of a vehicle and the rear view mirror is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,115. This adjustment device includes a semi-spherical socket portion and a spring. The semi-spherical socket portion engages frictionally with a ball end of a support arm for the rear view mirror, and a spring biases the ball end into engagement with the semi-spherical socket portion. The rear view mirror can move universally about the adjustment device when a force is applied thereto. However, the rear view mirror cannot break away from its mounting bracket under an excessive force because the support arm of the rear view mirror is connected to the mounting bracket through the spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,657 discloses a rear view mirror assembly having a ball and socket joint. The ball includes a plurality of projections mating within grooves in the socket. The rear view mirror assembly, however, cannot break away from the windshield.